starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Etzio Driez (Unitedverse)
Etzio Driez is the Lord of Kirin World and one of the founding members of the Star Seed United. Appearance Kirin Form Like all Kirins, Etzio had yellow horns and wings. His wings were shaped like a Barian's wings and covered in golden feathers. He was tall and muscular, usually wearing a white robe with a gold lining. Most of time, Etzio will have his cat-like pet Inel sitting on his left shoulder. Etzio wore semi-gauntlets in order to conceal his hands as they were covered in dragon scales. Most Kirins have blonde hair. Etzio had very unique hair; black with blonde streaks. The only other known Kirin with black hair is his sister; Ezal Driez. History Etzio was born as the third child to the Brit Driez, the Champion of Barian and Queen Raviella Insinvia of Kirin. Being the only male Driez child, he was first-in-line for the throne. Along with his sisters, Hale and Ezal, Etzio forms The Trinity of Kirin. Etzio was born looking different than most Kirins. His hair was black with blonde streaks, and his hands were reptile-like; covered in orange scales with claws. This frightened his parents, as it showed the curse Daís Wundo had taken effect on Etzio. Etzio's grandfather and great-grandfather were cursed by the essence of a Varkusion dragon. Brit and Raviella decided to keep this a secret from the public to avoid fear of another Kirin Lord turning into a monster. As Etzio aged, more dragon qualities became apparent. His teething was rather aggressive. His molars had grown in sharp, like dragon teeth. Etzio's parents became increasingly concerned. They called for a Guardian blacksmith to fashion semi-gauntlets that would conceal Etzio's dragon hands but still allow him to use his self-healing abilities. Still, Brit and Raviella worried Etzio was going down the same path as Makayel. Desperate, Brit went to Varkusion World to ask Guardian 346: Humilitas, the Dragon of Modesty for help. Humilitas was hostile at first because Brit was the one who killed Etzio's grandfather, Makayel, the last person affected by this curse. Brit pleaded with Humilitas, saying he didn't want what happened to Makayel to happen to his son. Humilitas saw the desperation in Brit and understood the severity of the situation, and agreed to watch over Etzio as he grew up. Childhood Etzio was raised isolated from his sisters both because of his curse and because of higher expectations due to him being the future Lord of Kirin. He was taught the traditional values of a Kirin Lord by Humilitas that he learned from Makayel. Young Etzio had a bad habit of sneaking away when his family or royal advisors weren't paying attention. One day, while taking a walk with his father who was visiting from Barian World, Etzio ran off. He sensed something in an alley in a quieter and surprisingly darker part of the capital city. Etzio hears a small cry and runs to the alley. He finds a small yellow feline, afraid and weak. Etzio tries to get close to the animal. Originally, the animal was hostile, despite being sickly. It defended itself with its ability to manipulate bioelectricity. The animal senses Etzio's pure heart and is willing to be held. Etzio walks out of the alley holding the animal and Brit finds him, scolding him for running out. Etzio asks if he can keep the animal, and Brit reluctantly allows it. Etzio names the animal Inel, meaning "hope". Inel never left Etzio's side from that moment on. He always sat on Etzio's left shoulder, and would become defensive if anyone else touched him. Unbeknownst to anyone, Inel had formed a symbiotic relationship with Etzio, requiring Etzio in order to survive. No one knew what kind of animal Inel was, but he seemed to give Etzio a sense of responsibility because Etzio now had to personally care for another life. Nikolai One day, Inel ran out. This was unusual as Inel never left Etzio's side. The young prince followed Inel to the same alley where they had met. Inel sat there being pet by a mysterious man. Unbeknownst to Etzio, this was his ancient ancestor, Nikolai Insinvia, the first Kirin. Nikolai kneeled down and put his hand on Etzio's left shoulder. "You are destined for great things. You are to be the next Justice Bringer." Nikolai transferred his Guardianship to Etzio, making Etzio the new Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. There was a flash of light, and Etzio fainted. He awoke soon after, with Nikolai nowhere to be found. Etzio was found and returned to the royal palace. The Seven Virtues of Kirin Throughout Etzio's childhood, he met many Guardians. However, seven were directly involved in raising him. Alongside Humilitas, they were *Guardian 344: Temperantia, Honor of the Sky, a Kirin-Cyromease woman. *Guardian 354: Benevolentia, the Kind Soul, a Kirin woman *Guardian 364: Industria, Beast of Diligence, a Baria-Hound. *Guardian 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn, a Kirin-Barian girl a year older than Etzio. *Guardian 373: Patientia, the Calm Sea, an Astral-Cyromease woman *Guardian 394: Castitas, the Pure Crystal, an Astral-Cyromease woman who spent most of her time sealed in a giant crystal. Temperantia, Patientia, Benevolentia all taught Etzio proper etiquette, patience, and kindness and good behavior, respectively mostly under the direction of Raviella. Industria taught Etzio combat. Etzio also mimicked her animalistic eating habits, which irritated Temperantia. One day, Guardian 301: Beyr-Caid, the Palace Doors, alerted the Royal Family and the Royal Advisors to a lost child at the footsteps of the Kirin palace. Etzio and his advisors, save for Castitas. ran to the entrance and saw this a young with pink skin and yellow-feathered wings, sickly and dressed in filthy rags. They immediately invited her in and brought her water and food. Patientia began healing the girl so her Aura wouldn't be low. Castitas broke out of her crystal and ran over to everyone, sensing something from this girl. She pointed out that there was a Guardian mark on the girl's left shoulder; 365. Castitas began interrogating the girl, with Patientia and Temperantia telling her to calm down. The girl was willing to cooperate, saying she didn't remember her name, where she came from, or who her parents were. She especially didn't know where she got the mark of how she ended up at the Kirin palace. Etzio insisted she should stay with them. The young girl's eye's lit up, but she was afraid of being a burden because she had nothing to give in return. Etzio gave a "royal decree" that she had to stay, and she "humbly agreed." The question was brought up of what to call this girl since she did not remember her own name. Etzio instinctively said, "Caritas!" Both his and the girl's Guardian marks glowed at Etzio's exclamation. This young girl became known as Guardian 365: Caritas, the Charity Djinn. The Wedding of Condread Selstar All the Andromedan royalty and nobility were invited to the wedding of the King of Barian; Condread Selstar, and his soon-to-be queen, Elicia. Etzio, now a teenager, was eager to find love as well. Caritas, his plus-one, encouraged him to make a move on a Kirin noble girl named Zera Zerona that he had been interested in for a while. When music started playing and everybody was dancing, Etzio asked Zera to dance and she accepted. 13 Trials of the Dragon Soul Amongst the dragons of Kirin, there was a superstition that of a Kirin Lord being born with a dragon soul. Guardian 381: Wiseman of Dragonblade, also known as Arados V. Arygon, along with all dragons of Kirin, sensed the Daís Wundo in Etzio when he was born. Arados, an older Andromedan, had seen the effects of the curse on the last two Kirin Lords and had to make sure Etzio Driez could handle being Lord of Kirin with the dragon blood flowing through his veins. A week before Etzio's coronation day, Arados approached a young adult Etzio and his family, claiming Etzio had to accept the dragon within him instead of denying it in order to be fit to rule Kirin. The Royal Family was outraged at such blasphemous claims, but Etzio was willing to hear Arados out. Arados said he prepared 13 trials for Etzio to prove him wrong, to test his strengths and weaknesses. Etzio, his family, and his advisors went to the mountain Arados lived on for Etzio to face these trials. Each trial consisted of fighting a different dragon, each one stronger than the last. The first dragon was small but quick. Etzio defeated it easily by pinning it down. The second dragon was larger, and breathed lightning. Etzio's years of living with Inel gave him an increased tolerance to electricity. With this advantage, Etzio defeated this dragon with brute strength. Etzio defeated the third, fourth, and fifth dragons with sheer strength. Arados remained unimpressed. The sixth dragon was technologically advanced with artificial wings, allowing it to fly faster than normal dragons. Etzio took this battle to the skies. With blinding speed, the dragon kept tackling Etzio faster than he could react. By channeling his Aura into his hands, Etzio was able to get one good shot on the dragon but accidentally hit the artificial wings, knocking the dragon out of the sky. Etzio flew to the ground as fast as he could and caught the dragon before it hit the ground. He gently placed it down and healed any pain he caused around the wings. The dragon conceded defeat. Arados asked Etzio why he didn't let the dragon fall, or why he didn't finish off any of the other dragons. Etzio answered,"I don't kill, and I'm not trying to hurt these dragons. I'm just trying to pass these trials, I won't fight any more than I have to." Arados grinned slightly. The seventh dragon had artificial forelegs. Etzio refused to fight this one because he didn't want to risk harming it like he did the sixth dragon. The dragon exclaimed that it didn't want to be treated as a cripple. Its enhancements allowed it to channel its aura and fire them like lasers. Etzio wasn't a long range fighter, so this was a challenge. Ultimately, Etzio was victorious. After defeating twelve dragons, Etzio was ready for his final trial. Arados asked everyone to return to the foot of the mountain. Arados awoke the thirteenth dragon; Guardian 387: Dragon of the Mountain. The mountain itself was one giant dragon. 387 was incredibly violent and Etzio had no way to physically overpower it. 387 was not holding back, and being a Guardian, he could kill Etzio. Etzio's family demanded Arados call off this trial, but Etzio refused to back down. Arados said he couldn't command 387 even if he wanted to. Etzio called upon the help of the twelve dragons he had defeated. Their combined power was enough to calm 387 down and revert it to its sealed form. Arados admitted he was wrong about Etzio, and that Etzio was more than worthy to be Kirin Lord and the Kirin Justice Bringer. Coronation Day On the day Etzio reached adulthood, he was to be crowned Lord of Kirin. Crowds made up of the entire Kirin population surrounded the palace. Arados spoke at the coronation, saying he tested Etzio's strength, resolve, and willpower. The Seven Virtues of Kirin spoke about how they raised Etzio to wield the traditional values of a Kirin Lord, and how they, along all Guardians of Kirin, will stand by him for as long as he rules. Arados crowned Etzio, Lord Driez. Marriage On his wedding day, Etzio was extremely nervous, literally bouncing off the walls because he couldn't contain himself. Brit assured him that everything was going to work out, and that he was proud of his son for the man he was. On that day, Etzio married Zera Zerona of the Zerona Noble Family, and Zera was crowned Lady of Kirin. Galactic Wars The Destruction of Kirin World Etzio had ruled Kirin World for 8 years prior to the start of the Galactic Wars. One day, the Meskiath Emperor, Mesktoth Shadowes, declared war on the six planets of Andromeda and slaughtered his own people. While his Dark Soul armies invaded Varkusion, Cyromease, and Barian World, Mesktoth himself headed to Kirin. He broke into the Royal Palace and attempted to taint and kidnap Ezal. He found her to be a useful asset as she was the only Kirin who naturally had darkness inside her. Mesktoth was successful in tainting Ezal but was caught by Hale and Etzio. Mesktoth ordered Ezal to attack Hale but Etzio intervened and confronted Mesktoth. Etzio ordered his Guardians to evacuate the city while he dealt with Mesktoth. Mesktoth and Etzio then proceeded to battle. The fight was taken to the skies. Mesktoth knew he was at a disadvantage here, so he used his scythe to damage Etzio's wings and cause him to plummet to the ground. For some reason, Mesktoth was unable to taint Etzio with his Black Zayal, so instead, Mesktoth channeled his Aura into several giant Aura bombs, and dropped them on the Kirin capital, with Etzio taking a direct hit from each one. Every Kirin civilian was killed and turned into a Dark Soul. Mesktoth flew down to the injured Etzio, seeing him bleeding but untainted. Mesktoth knew he couldn't kill Etzio, but he had other plans for him. Before Mesktoth could get close to Etzio, Humilitas appeared out of nowhere, protecting Etzio. Mesktoth was not interested in fighting Humilitas, but warned the dragon that the end was near. Mesktoth left with Ezal, now tainted into Fallen Guardian 55: Insanity Spirit - Elah. The world was in flames and Hale was nowhere to be found. Etzio lost consciousness. Death of the Gemini Hero Humilitas used his healing abilities to restore Etzio's Aura and heal his pain. He took Etzio to Astral World, the last world that Mesktoth hadn't attacked yet. Humilitas brought Etzio to Emperor Vyukara Shadowes of Astral, King Selstar of Barian, and Barian General Valku Unknown. Mesktoth appeared before them, asking if they had any last words. The Gemini Hero of legend, Sorvho, appeared to protect them. Mesktoth very easily killed Sorvho, also killing Andromeda's last hope. Etzio, Vyukara, Condread, and Etzio knew they would die if they stayed. Condread told Etzio and Vyukara to go, and that he would catch up with them. Valku left Astral World to find any Andromedans still alive. Etzio and Vyukara used a very dangerous technique that turned their bodies into Aura, carrying their souls and leaving the galaxy. Journey to Earth The Andromedans did not know where they would end up. Their plan was just to lure Mesktoth away from Andromeda and the remaining civilians. Every Andromedan's who escaped ended up in an Aurora Platform, an energy field surrounding the galaxy that functioned as a passageway from Andromeda to Earth; a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. While in the Aurora Platform, Etzio's Aura attracted the attention of Linsuran Runsiklor, a counterpart of Mesktoth Shadowes from another universe. Linsuran recited, "you said you were dead. Meet the Silent Soldiers at the end of the abyss." Linsuran couldn't kill Etzio, so instead, he plagued Etzio and Humilitas with amnesia. Earth and the Formation of the Star Seed United On August 23, 2013, Condread and Vyukara, now in human bodies, found Etzio on Earth. They informed him of the Galactic Wars and that inhabiting human bodies made them beings called Star Seeds. They identified his Aura as their missing Kirin comrade, and Etzio's Kirin Awareness jump-started his Star Seed Awakening process. This attracted the attention of Mesktoth's Dark Souls, who followed the three kings to this planet. Night of Red Sky The Final Battle was to begin on April 15, 2014 at 3:46 am EST, but the leaders of the SSU were trapped in a pocket dimension by Mesktoth. This pocket dimension also prevented Humilitas from awakening. Later that night, Etzio, Condread, and Vyukara, alongside companions of Vyukara ran into the Sacred Guardian Forest. At 40 degrees F, there was an odd hailstorm occuring. It was Aura draining hail caused by Mesktoth to weaken the Star Seeds that opposed him. The Final Battle was meant to take place in the Forest's Meskiath Zone, but the path was blocked by a dangerously flooding river. Everyone aborted the mission except for Etzio, Condread, Vyukara, and Vandra the Demon King. Vyukara loaned his power to Etzio and performed a Cross Zayal Morph to distract Mesktoth while Condread went to destroy his power source; Fallen Guardian 100: Dark Star the Fallen World, and purify him into Guardian 100: Barian Emissary. With Barian Emissary's power, the remaining Barian Guardians could be called upon. Condread and Vyukara summoned every Astral, Barian, Cyromease, Kirin, Varkusion, Meskiath, and Dream Reaper Guardian they could. Condread Ranked-Up all his Guardians, and then activated Rank-Up Divinity Cross. Vyukara made Etzio aware of who he was; Guardian 333: Kirin Justice Bringer. Through the Divine Rank-Up and Etzio's Awareness, he became the vessel for the Guardian God. Hundreds upon hundreds of Guardians overlaid into Etzio, and he became Guardian ∞: Divine Creationist, EX. Vandra opened up a portal to Oblivion, and with this new power, Etzio confronted Mesktoth. With Fallen 100 purified and the Guardian God summoned, Mesktoth was no longer all powerful. However, Etzio hesitated. He wanted to find another way that didn't involve killing someone. Unfortunately, Condread pressured him, screaming, "What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Etzio "sucker punched" Mesktoth in the gut. The physical contact purified all the Dark Souls he had absorbed into himself, and purified Mesktoth himself. The blow sent Mesktoth through the portal and into Oblivion. The purified Guardians and Dark Souls returned to Andromeda. Age of Cronian Two days after the defeat of Mesktoth, Condread and Vyukara had a premonition. This was the first time Etzio saw Condread's Clairvoyance take effect. Condread saw it and Vyukara sensed it; Mesktoth's father, Cronian Shadowes, had his soul taken out of hell and was planning on declaring his own war on Earth. Witch Revolution Earth had people with magical abilities, known as witches. A witch coven known as the Arcana was the governing body of all witches in the United States. They were generally at peace with Star Seeds, until one day, a Star Seed accidentally killed the seventh strongest member of the Arcana. The Arcana saw this as an act of war and started collecting and slaughtering any and all Star Seeds. There were Arcana members who disagreed with this xenophobia and broke off into a group of freedom fighters known as the Rogue Witches. A Rogue Witch member, Kassandra Vur, contacted the SSU for help. Kassandra was not a witch but a Star Seed raised by a witch. Etzio had connections to an Arcana member and would get information from her to supply to the Rogue Witches. The SSU pulled out of the Witch Civil War when the Rogue Witches started using lethal force against the Arcana. Etzio's friend in the coven had mistakenly gotten poisoned by Kassandra, when Etzio explitictly asked to make sure his friend would be unharmed in any matters they dealt with. His friend was brought to a hospital and saved. Kassandra ended up betraying the Rogue Witches and became a judge for the new order of the Arcana; the Neo Arcana. The Neo Arcana eventually collapsed in on itself. Cronian's plan was to use the witch soldiers of Earth as his army to start his war. However, with the Arcana in shambles, and the ancient coven, the Arcadia, no longer in effect, he simply gave up his conquest and returned to Andromeda incognito. Smoke and Mirrors Etzio had not recovered many memories at this point. He became involved with a human girl who triggered his memory of his wife, Zera. This led Etzio to believe that this girl was Zera who was able to escape Mesktoth's bombing of Kirin. The human girl took advantage of Etzio's newfound affection for her and used him and his abilities for her own personal gain. For over two years, this girl manipulated Etzio, filling his head with a false image of Andromeda. It was later revealed that the spirit of Zera Zerona from another universe had walked-in to this girl's body, but passed on to the afterlife soon after meeting Etzio. This caused her memories to spill over into the human girl's mind, well aware that she was impersonating someone. The False Zera made an offer to Condread; to help her manipulate Etzio into killing himself. Condread refused and immediatelly contacted Etzio. Etzio confronted the False Zera, with video evidence of her confessing that she wasn't the real Zera Zerona, but she denied any and all allegations. Etzio reluctantly stayed with her. On January 3, 2015, someone new appeared in Condread's body on Earth. He said his name was Telzak Venchara and that he was looking for help. He was not recognizable as any Andromedan species. Telzak gained the trust of both Etzio and False Zera. Condread was completely unaware of Telzak ever entering his body. Silent Soldiers Telzak eventually revealed himself by using a technique called Zayal Vyn Diretsu. He tainted every Barian Guardian into a Fallen Guardian and brought them to Earth to show off his power. He warned Etzio of six Silent Soldiers, an anarchist group from another dimension seeking to kill the SSU and all the citizens of Andromeda, as they did to the Andromeda of their dimension, calling it a game. "This game has but one rule; it ends when one side is completely dead." Telzak released every Barian Guardian under his control and vanished. Condread organized an attack on Telzak. Using Guardian 101's ability to travel between dimensions, Condread and the forces of the Barian Imperial Army ambushed Telzak and brought him into custody. Later, Telzak was executed on Barian. Two other Silent Soldiers appeared on Earth. Dilencia Ulkiriana attacked Valku and put him into a coma with his Zayal Incris Vicaris. Linsuran revived Telzak and Telzak swore revenge on the SSU. While Brit was visiting Earth to see Etzio, Telzak and Dilencia attacked. However, they underestimated Brit's power. Brit killed Dilencia and Telzak was frightened off. The next time Etzio saw Telzak was when he visited Condread at his new home in Pennsylvania. Telzak had knocked out Condread and possessed his body, attempting to use his Zayal Vyn Diretsu to taint Etzio. However, Etzio was immune. Telzak let Etzio beat up Condread's body before escaping and swapping out with a now weakened Condread. Telzak tried this tactic again to trick Etzio into killing Condread. One day, he decided to swap with another Silent Soldier instead; Ilihan Lensepsur. Ilihan had no interest in fighting Etzio. Etzio summoned Humilitas for his more advanced interrogation skills. Ilihan complied, giving the names and faces of all the Silent Soldiers as well as the history of the group and an explanation of each of their abilities. Ilihan explained that the Silent Soldiers were regular Andromedans brainwashed by Mesktoth Shadowes under the name Linsuran, from their universe, later called the Silentverse, into killing the kings and citizens of Andromeda. Ilihan was a Cyromease, so his Unawareness allowed him to break from the brainwashing. Linsuran sent each Silent Soldier on a mission to kill every king of Andromeda in every dimension they could find, then erased their memories after every mission. Ilihan kept a journal of each mission and every time his memory was erased, his Unawareness would instinctively lead him to the journal. Ilihan willingly gave himself into custody and was brought to Barian World. On May 2, 2015, Condread and Etzio united to mourn the loss of a mutual friend on Earth. Back at Etzio's house in New York, the Silent Soldiers had launched an attack on Barian World, kidnapping Condread's wife and tainting Condread's Guardian, 35: Chaos Balancer, the Order Djinn, to attack the capital. While Condread was preoccupied with all this, Telzak took over his body. Etzio tried to plead with Telzak, telling him that he knew Telzak was a Kirin brainwashed by Linsuran, and to use his Awareness to break the programming. This effort was in vain. Telzak cried, "No! Please! Get away from me!" As Condread appeared, kicked Telzak's soul out of his body and sent him to Oblivion. On September 27, a Super Blood Moon occurred on Earth, releasing a massive amount of Aura. Condread used the Seven Barian Pillars he set up on Earth to absorb all the Aura to allow him access to the Numeron Code. He used the Numeron Code to undo all the damage done by the Silent Soldiers, restore life to all the Andromedas that they had decimated, restore any remaining Silent Soldiers to their original forms, and erase Linsuran from existence. Ilihan disappeared from his cell on Barian, suggesting that the reality revision was a success. Affiliations The Trinity of the Golden World Etzio, along with his sisters Hale Driez and Ezal Driez, are first, second, and third in line for the throne of Kirin, respectively. They form the latest generation of the Driez Royal Family, known as The Trinity of the Golden World. This group is currently inactive. Order of Worlds Lord Etzio Driez, King Condread Selstar, Emperor Vyukara, Lady Hale Driez, Lady Ezal Driez, Emperor Senryo Nero, King Asaran Ulora, and Emperor Mesktoth Shadowes formed an interplanetary united factions organization. Star Seed United On August 23, 2013, Etzio (now incarnated into a human body) had realized he was a Star Seed and formed the Star Seed United (SSU) with Condread Selstar and Vyukara Shadowes. The Union was officially formed on September 22. This group has gone through several different names, most recently The Transcendent Society. Powers and Abilities Kirin/Barian/Varkusion Hybrid Guardian Physiology: Etzio is a hybrid Andromedan due to having a Kirin mother and Barian father. Out of all his siblings, only Etzio has Varkusion DNA because of his Dragon’s Curse. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Durability * Enhanced Healing Factor * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Aura Manipulation: ** Weapon Creation: ** Involuntary Aura Absorption ** Cyromease Reflect ** Meskiath Reflect * Light Manipulation: ** Light Ingestion ** Purification * Flight: All Kirins have angelic wings that allow them to fly. * Aura Sense: Kirins can sense the presence of other entities through their wings. * Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptation: Better known as “Kirin Awareness,” Kirins can adapt their bodies to a situation or potentially harmful stimuli if they consciously understand the situation or stimuli. * Danger Sense: Kirins have a psionic sixth sense for danger. ** Physical: Kirins can sense if a situation is potentially lethal to them. ** Emotional: Kirins can sense in advance is a stimuli will be emotionally harmful or damaging to them or a loved one. Zayal: * Lightning Zayal * Dark Zayal * Silver Zayal * Cross Zayal * Chaos Zayal ** Chaos Self-Evolution * 'Divine Zayal: Wielding Guardian 333 gives Etzio the physiology of a "God", allow him to use a god's Zayal. * Absolute Zayal: With every Guardian from 0 to Infinity fused into Etzio, he was able to truly achieve the power of "God". He coined the term Absolute Zayal. While using this Zayal, Etzio becomes Guardian ∞: Divine Creationist, EX. The applications of this form are unknown. Equipment *'Kirin Semi-Gauntlets: Etzio had gauntlets made by Kirin Gauntlet Dealer. These were made to hide his dragon hands from the public. Etzio can channel his Aura into the gauntlets and increase the strength of his attacks. *'Guardian 347: Wyvern Blade:' Guardian 347 was created by Kirin Gauntlet Dealer by using Humilitas' DNA. Wyvern Blade is a small dragon with a blade for a tail that can equip onto Etzio's arm and be used as a weapon. Trivia *"Etzio Driez" translates into "Gift of the Dragon Eternal". *A witch companion Etzio once had said his heart was so pure he had to have been an angel in a past life. She also believed him to have descended from one of the original humans due to his ability to fend off an Aura Demon without any knowledge of what it was. **Currently, Etzio can fend off an Aura Demon due to his Kirin power of Awareness. *Although he has seen Dark Souls several times, Etzio has never actually fought a Dark Soul himself. **The only arguable exception to this would be when Ezal (still Elah at the time) was reduced to a mesely Dark Soul scout, however Etzio quickly purified her. *Etzio once flirted with Hale's best friend (Guardian 87: Queen of the Night) and ended up getting slapped across the face. *Etzio's favorite colors are red and yellow, which reflect his heritage (Barian and Kirin, respectively).Category:Kirin Category:Star Seed United Member Category:Barian Category:Guardian Category:Dragon Category:Varkusion Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:INFP Category:Etzio Driez Category:Insinvia Royal Family